Next Generation
by zoidschick
Summary: Sequel to EVIL TWIN. Full summary inside. R&R.
1. Summary

Planet Zi is in Chaos (so what else is new?), but after 16 years of peace it comes as a shock. And what's worse, the usual heroes have vanished without a trace. While political problems arise in both the empire and the republic can the legacy of our heroes live on or will it perish with Zi. All that stands in the way of the Chaos is four teenagers, four organoids and four zoids. Will they pull together in time or will they fail in their quest to find their parents and save Planet Zi?

Authors note:

Sorry it's only the summary here but I want to get a few things straight:

1) All OCs in this and my other fictions are my own, (Jeni, Adamante, Marina, Chimera)

2) Also please review this story.

3) I may rewrite chapters but I will say so in my entries.

4) Read on and enjoy

Zoidschick


	2. Meet the Gang

In a desert on Planet Zi a small band of travellers are trying to find answers to a whole host of questions. They've been travelling together for some time now. Each is as different as the next, but they all share a common goal: to find their parents and prevent a war breaking out on Planet Zi. The convoy throws up a cloud of dust as it moves through the desert. Each member of the group had a zoid, but considering the history of these zoids there could not be an odder group: a brightly painted Gustav tows two trailers, on which sit two zoids, a D-Bison and a Blade Liger. Another zoid keeps pace with the Gustav. To anyone who knew anything about this zoid it would have been a strange sight, since the pilots of this zoid and the Blade Liger were supposed to be bitter rivals, they would not have been able to explain why the Geno Breaker was there in the first place. However things on Zi were very different now. Around 21 years ago the Death Saurer had been first reborn, now all the key people who had help destroy it had vanished, but whoever was behind these disappearances had left their descendants to fend for themselves with their parent's zoids and the organoids. Because if you looked close enough you could just make out the shapes of al four organoids on the trailers being towed by the Gustav. Meanwhile the group were having a heated debate:

"Look the military are not going to look around the Isolina Mountains for ages, they can't decide who to send." said one of the group, sitting in the front passenger seat of the Gustav. She had Mid Blonde hair, which was straight and cut to chin length, with layers; her eyes were green, and her skin porcelain white. It was said she had her father's eyes and hair but her mother's figure.

"I don't know Eskarina," said the pilot, "The Isolina Mountains are a long way from here, and we're short on supplies." He had dark skin, with hair and eyes to match.

"Sorry to say this James, but I think Isolina is our best bet." came a voice over the com. "It's the only place the military aren't looking at the moment, and it looks like it will stay that way for a while, if we go where the military are they'll only tell us to go home again, and we can have a look in other places as we go there." The speaker was in the Geno Breaker. "Oh, Nichalo, it's time to swap again." The group stopped and the other boy got out of the Gustav and got into the Blade Liger. Nichalo Freiheight was the splitting image of his father, which had caused them problems once when they had run into the remains of the Desert Alcavalino Gang, but after they had seen the Geno Breaker they had been reluctant to fight anymore. Once the Blade liger was off the back trailer, the Geno Breaker went on, then the cockpit opened and a girl jumped out. Her black hair had grown down to her waist and was pulled back in a thick braid. Her violet stare often unnerved people and they would often give better deals on supplies when she did the talking. Though they weren't sure the other members of the group suspected she had inherited more from her mother than the ability to scare people by looking at them in a certain way. She climbed into the Gustav and the group set off again.


	3. Realisation

They had set up camp two weeks journey from the Isolina Mountains, Kira was sitting just outside the camp perimeter looking at the stars, a rare tear slid down her cheek, she sighed and looked up.

"You ok?" asked Eskarina who had just come over.

"Not really, I've just realised we've only been escaping these fights through our zoid's reputations, we're not really good pilots and at some point someone is going to realise that, then we'll be in real trouble."

"I know, we're nothing like our parents, at least with the organoids we can do something, but we need to practice more, but we don't have time." added Eskarina

"How long till we reach the mountains Esk?" asked Kira

"Depends, if we stick to the roads a month, if we go in a straight line, two weeks, but it'll be a more dangerous journey."

"How much more dangerous?"

"Mainly sleepers, but there could be some bandits."

"I'd rather take the risk, given that bandits tend to stick to the roads it's unlikely we'd run into any, but we need to stock up on supplies."

"Sand Colony is a days journey in the right direction, we'll stock up there. I'd best go back and ask the others what they want to do." Finished Eskarina.

She went back into the circle of tents and asked the same question:

"Take the risk," said James, "the terrain won't be too hard until we reach the mountains."

"I agree, the sooner we get there the better." added Nichalo.

Kira came back into the camp and upon hearing this said: "If we're going to stock up in Sand Colony, I'd better stay behind; I don't think the Geno Breaker would be very popular there."

"I see your point, you stay and make sure all our other things are in order while we get the supplies." said James, "We won't need the D-Bison, but maybe the Blade Liger, just in case."

"Ok then, so it's settled, we stock up tomorrow and head in a straight line to the Isolina mountains." said Eskarina. "We'd better get some sleep: it's gonna be a long two weeks."

Authors note: I'm back. Finally writers block lifted!!!!! (does happy dance), I hope to be updating this one and "Sakame" together, so stick around and REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
